Let's Compare Scars
by YourBeautifulDisaster
Summary: They wanted one another. both knew that. Lust in one eye, love in another. How can two enimies continue like this? DMHG


Okay this is my new story! I know I'm bad at updating, but I feel more interested in the story. It's a DM/HG story. It's mainly the first Harry Potter fanfic, since I don't count my other one.

There is a quote in here from a song. If anyone can guess what song it is, and who sings it, there will get a special mention in my next chapter!

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually think I own Harry Potter? If you do, please tell me so I can kick your ass for being a retard.

**Let's Compare Scars**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of Something New**

Hermione looked up at the crown of people forming. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? She sat there, possibly dieing and all people could do is sit there staring and feeling sorry for her.

She heard an ambulance in the background. Just great. More people coming to feel sorry for her. With a great amount of effort she looked over at the person beside her. Even with blood pouring out of his face, he still looked beautiful. She wanted to reach out and brush his brown, shiny hair out of his face.

"I love you," she whispered, just as the paramedics arrived.

One paramedic checked her pulse. "Girl's still alive. What about him?"

The other paramedic did the same to the boy. "He's still alive but had a serious blow to the head. We have to rush them to the hospital."

Hermione fell into unconscious right then, only thinking, 'Don't die. Please don't die…'

-- 3 Weeks Later --

Draco Malfoy was not the kind to lose his temper. But today something had pushed him over the edge.

_Flashback_

_Draco and Pansy were on bed in his private Head Boy room. Draco was lying on the bed and Pansy was on top of him._

_Pansy kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco replied by putting his arm around her waist, attempting to bring her closer._

_Pansy smiled at him, then asked, "Draco, do you love me?"_

_Draco stared at her a while in confusion. Then, he snorted and answered, "No."_

"_What?" Pansy said in disbelief. She shook her head. "Sweetie, don't kid."_

"_Who's kidding? And what did I tell you about calling me sweetie?"_

_Pansy got off him and stood up. "So, you really don't love me? Even if I said I love you?"_

_Draco sat up and stared her right in the eye. "Pansy, I don't love you and don't expect me to."_

_Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "After all this time we've been together, after all that I've done for you, you still don't love me?"_

_Draco started to get angry. "Fuck, Parkinson. What did I just tell you?"_

"_But…but… do you even have feeling for me?"_

_Draco stared at the girl in disbelief. Was she really going to start this?_

"_Pansy, I told you at the beginning. I wasn't going to get attached. And I didn't. You happy now?"_

_Pansy may have had tears dripping down her face, but her eyes weren't red from crying. They were red with anger._

"_Draco, you, you insensitive jerk! I hate you! I never want to see you again! It's over! Forever!"_

_Pansy stormed out of the room leaving a furious Draco on the bed._

_End Flashback_

Why did Pansy always have to do annoying things like that? Yeah, she had done something similar before, and yeah, she always came back, but that didn't stop it from bothering Draco.

Draco walked down the hallways of Hogwarts cautiously. Even if he was Head Boy and was allowed to be out this late if he was patrolling the grounds, he didn't want to get caught. Where he was going was off limits to all students, even Head Boy. The place he was headed was Middle Tower.

The Middle Tower was a secret tower that most students didn't know about. It was made Salazar Slytherin to teach the pureblood students Dark magic. It was soon after forbidden to all students. But that didn't stop Draco Malfoy

He climbed up the stairway to the top of the tower. He passed many empty classrooms before getting to the top. He was just about to climb the last few steps when he heard a voice.

He picked over the edge to see it was… Granger! What was she doing here? Better question, how did she even know about this place? It wasn't exactly a friendly place. And it defiantly was private. But Granger had enough privacy in the library. It's where she practically lived.

"Is he okay?" he heard Hermione say. There was no one else in the small room. Maybe she had finally gone insane and was now picking the habit of talking to herself. Yeah, that would be the day.

Hermione was quiet for a while. Draco took this time to look her over. She was huddled in the corner kind of. She was all tensed up and she really worried and almost on the verge of tears. How crazy must she had gone?

"Oh. Okay. Uh huh. But call me back as soon as he's done. Okay? Yeah, bye." Hermione pulled something away from her face and pushed a button on it. She placed the object into one of her cloak pockets.

The object was something that Draco recognized as some muggle. But what was it called? A shell fan? Sounded like something you would use on a beach? But why would Granger be using it, and talking into it, if there wasn't a beach anyway near here?

Just then a ringing sound filled the room. It was so loud and unexpected that Draco jumped and let out a small gasp. He quickly looked around for the owner of the sound, ready to attack. That's when he realized it was the muggle electronic that Granger had.

Hermione pulled the object out of her cloak pocket, pressed a button on it, held it up to the side of her face, and said," "Hello?"

Draco was confused. He didn't understand this strange muggle thing that Granger had. For some reason, she was talking into it, possibly getting an answer. It was very odd. But so was Granger.

Draco watched as Granger continued to talk into it.

"So? Is he okay?" A short silence. "Oh. Oh, okay." Another silence. Granger started to sniffle back tears. "Yeah. Umm, I have to go." A longer pause "No, I don't need your sympathy. Okay, well bye."

Hermione didn't' even bother to pushed a button on the "shell fan" or put it back in her cloak. She just dropped it. That's when Malfoy noticed her face. She was crying. Really crying. Not just like silent sobbing or anything. But like silent bawling. She whipped her face with the sleeve of her cloak then pulled her knees closer to herself. She rapped her arms around her knees in a hug then put her face down. Draco could hear her sobbing.

All of this surprised Draco. He had never seen Granger cry like this. Sure he had seen tears leave her eyes but never like this. She looked almost like someone closed to her had just died or something.

'Good riddance,' he forced his mind to think. 'Who needs more muggles anyway? Anyone who would be this mudblood's friend doesn't deserve to live.'

The truth is, that's not was Draco was really thinking. He was actually feeling sorry for Granger. She looked like she was in a lot of emotional pain.

Draco stood up straight and continued up the steps. Sure, he felt sorry for the muggle-born, not that he would admit it, but that doesn't mean he would be nice to her.

"Hey Mudblood. What the fuck do you think you're doing up here?"

Hermione looked up from her knees. Her eyes were puffy and red. There were still wet tears coming down her face. She sniffled a bit then took a bit gulp. In a raspy voice, she said, "Malfoy I'm really not in the mood for this. For once, please just leave alone. Please."

Draco almost gave in right there. It's just Granger looked so helpless right there. So alone.

But Draco wasn't going to give up. Oh yes, he was going down with a fight.

"Does it look like I care? Now move before I make you move."

Hermione just shook her head. "What are you going to do? Curse me while I don't have my wand?"

Draco gave her a confused look. "Isn't it a little unsafe to be walking around here late at night without a wand?"

Hermione just sighed. "Malfoy, just leave, okay? I really don't need to be bothered right now."

"Yeah, looks like it. What the fuck even happened to you?" Draco asked

"I thought you didn't care," giving Draco a smart ass answer.

He snorted. "I don't. Can't someone be curious?"

Hermione wiped her face again. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Draco snorted. He raised an eyebrow to her.

She sighed. "You're not going to leave are you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Draco just smirked for a reply.

Hermione sighed again. "If you have to know, my boyfriend just died." More tears ran down her face as she said this.

"What? The Boy-Who-Lived has finally kicked the bucket? Or was it Weasly? Either or I just don't care."

"Malfoy, piss off!"

"Listen Granger, you just tell me and I'll be on my way."

Hermione gave a shout in frustration. "He doesn't go to Hogwarts. He goes to some Magic school in Italy."

"Oh," Draco smirked. "So he is made up."

Hermione reached into her pocket and threw a folded piece of paper on the floor. He looked at it, then picked it up.

Draco unfolded it to reveal that it wasn't a piece a paper at all. It was a picture. A muggle picture to be exact. It was perfect. It had Hermione sitting on a porch swing with some brown-haired guy. There was a sunset in the background. The colors made Hermione's hair shine. She and this guy were both smiling, and the guy had his arm around her. They looked very happy.

Draco couldn't stop staring at it. He had no idea why. It was like his eyes were drawn to it. The sunlight in Hermione's hair, her tank top that was a bit revealing and defiantly showed her form, it all seemed so perfect. Draco suddenly found himself wishing he could be that guy with his arm around her, maybe giving her a kiss…

Draco looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still coming down her face. He arms were wrapped around her legs. This was not how Draco wanted to see her. He wished he could see her like she was in the picture. Not depressed like this.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "So, can you please leave now?"

It was a simple request. But Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave her here. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was okay, but he couldn't. She was a Mudblood. Malfoys didn't comfort Mudbloods. They made fun of them and made their lives miserable.

Hermione suddenly got up and looked right at Draco. There was something in her eyes he had never seen in her before. But he had seen it in many other people. _Lust_.

Hermione started walking towards him. Draco didn't know what else to do but back away. Suddenly he hit something. A wall. Hermione put her arms an either side of Draco's head. He wanted to ask her what she was doing but he couldn't talk. He couldn't more. He couldn't breath.

Finally, he whispered, "What do you want?"

Hermione leaned close down by his ear and whispered, "I want to fucking tear you apart."


End file.
